7 days of Klex
by bowtiekiss
Summary: klex...thats all that needs to be said


Kurt and Blaine had just gotten out of the car before Kurt ran to Blaine to twine their fingers. They had just gotten back from prom and they were at the Hudson-Hummel house. Finn was at Rachel's house and probably would be there for a week because Burt and Carole were so oblivious when it came to Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. Burt had to go to D.C. for a week and decided to take Carole with him, also Rachel's dads, they wanted bonding time since they were gonna be future in-laws anyway.

But, Finn and Kurt had already decided a couple of days ago when they found this out that Finn would be at Rachel's for a week and Blaine would be here with Kurt. Somehow, Blaine convinced his mom he was staying at Wes' house for a week.

Kurt opened the door with his empty hand, and stepped in, as Blaine followed. Blaine tripped on something rough and scratchy, most likely a placemat. Kurt laughed, and Blaine couldn't help but do the same. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kurt asked, swinging the fridge door back and forth.

"No, I'm good." Blaine started to walk towards Kurt. Kurt walked towards the sink and started to wash the dishes. "I'm gonna punch Finn in the face, I swear. He said he would do these dishes."

Blaine grabbed a dish towel and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, turning the faucet off. He took Kurt's hands and dryed them off with the towel, Kurt grabbed the towel from Blaine's hands and set it on the counter. Blaine places a small, sweet kiss on the back of Kurt's neck "You can do those later, your dad and Carole are gone." Kurt turned around still in Blaine's arms. "Later."

Kurt trailed his hands up to Blaine's chest and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling him up the stairs. As they walked into Kurt's room Blaine just couldn't contain himself anymore, so he pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss. Kurt responded by going back for more. Kurt grabbed Blaine in one quick tug and they had suddenly magically drifted off with just kissing. Somehow, Blaine dragged them to the bed and Blaine was lying flat on his back with Kurt on all fours on top of him. Kurt was dipping his dead down kissing Blaine as Blaine switched it around and now Blaine was in control.

Kurt's hands were busy running back and forth down Blaine's spine but, then Kurt moved his hands down to the front of Blaine's dress pants. As he undid Blaine's pants Blaine caught on and sat up and removed his jacket and shirt, as he was trying to kiss Kurt. Suddenly Kurt was in control again, on top. Blaine started undoing Kurt's pants and the Kurt stopped him and got off the bed and yanked Blaine's pants comepletly off. Then Blaine stood up too, he threw Kurt's hat and necklace on to his vanity. He took off Kurt's vest and dress shirt, dropping them to the ground. Blaine slowly sinked down to his knees before he pushes Kurt onto the bed and continues to unbutton his pants.

As Blaine pulls Kurt's pants off both of them start to grow. Blaine starts to kiss Kurt's hipbone, as he slips off Kurt's underwear, exposing his obvious erection. Blaine kisses up the side of Kurt's cock. Kurt grabs fist fulls of Blaine's ungeled hair, and moaned as Blaine took him in whole.

"God. Bla-blaine. Yes!" Blaine bobbed his head back and forth, starting to go a little faster, almost choking. Kurt didn't want to come just off of that, which he knew he could, very quickly. So, he pulled Blaine up to kiss him again, but using his tongue to sweep over the inside of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt removed the last piece of clothing left on both of them, Blaine's boxers. "Kurt?" Blaine said, when he got the chance. "Yea?" Kurt said immedeitaly after. "Who's turn is it to be bottom?"

"You were last time, so it's my turn." Kurt sucked, bit, and nipped on Blaine's neck leaving an obvious mark. Blaine broke free of Kurt's grip and grabbed the lube out of the drawer from Kurt's nightstand. Blaine slipped in between Kurt's legs as Kurt grabbed a pillow and placed it under him. Blaine lathered up 3 fingers quickly. "You ready?" Blaine was ready, Blaine was past ready he just thought Kurt needed more time. "Yea, now!" Blaine started to tease leaving Kurt in agony begging for more. Blaine teased his finger around Kurt's opening. "Please! Please, Blaine! Pl- Oh!" Kurt was suprised when blaine slipped 1 finger in. Blaine wiggled it around in circles, just to make sure because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kurt. Blaine slid in a second finger scissoring them back and forth, sliding them in and out with Kurt 's every moan. "More. Blaine. Now! Please"

Blaine slid in the last finger, with not much left stretching to do. When Blaine had his 3rd finger in for not even 2 minutes Kurt was already begging for him. "B-Blaine! B-Blaine, I-I need you insi-ide me no-oh- now. Please. Mmmm" Blaine didn't hesitate he knew Kurt wouldn't do anything too soon, I mean since they lost their virginity in November Kurt has never once gotten ahead of himself, Blaine on the other hand gets a little ahead of his self when he is on bottom, but he knew Kurt wouldn't. So, He lathered up his throbbing dick before lining up with Kurt. Kurt nodded for approval, so Blaine entered.

Blaine at first did slow steady movements before Kurt pulled him in all the way and told him "Faster. Faster." Oh, the sweet moans and words coming out of Kurt's mouth during sex, Blaine thought that was the best part. "Kurt. Oh!" Blaine always planned on not saying anything, just listening but that was never the case. Blaine started going faster, and longer. Kurt went to reach for himself but, Blaine beat him to it. Blaine started stroking. "Blaine! more!" Blaine went as fast as he could hitting Kurt's prostate a couple times. "B-blaine! More! I'm g-gonna come." Kurt was almost completly out of breath. "C-come Kurt! For me!" It only took Blaine half a dozen strokes before Kurt exploded with Blaine following shortly, both them screaming the others name. Blaine quickly pulled out of Kurt before grabbing a couple tissues and cleaning Kurt up.

They went staright under the blankets, still naked. No one was coming home they didn't care. "We still have a week to do what we want, over and over and over and over.." Blaine kissed Kurt."...and over again." Kurt smiled and they both closed their eyes falling asleep in eachothers arms, to be energized for Sunday. A. Whole. Day.


End file.
